


Trinity

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These things kept happening in Adam's life. How was he supposed to walk away from this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by the wonderful @Nia_Black_Cat on twitter: _Adam plucking Tommy's eyebrows. Tommy squirming and moaning. Adam enjoying it too much._
> 
> Aislinn was so very kind and fixed my mistakes. Such a lovely beta. <3

“Stay still. Otherwise it’ll hurt more.” Adam wanted to laugh, but he tried to keep a straight face because they’d already had one laughing fit. They'd be late soon.

Tommy groaned, but tried to stop squirming, tried to sit still while Adam plucked his eyebrows. “Just, gimme ice or something. Sutan is so much better at this.”

Adam stared down at Tommy. “Be quiet.” 

Tommy pouted, but said nothing. 

There was one stray hair too close to Tommy's eye, and he pulled that one off, and got a small hurt noise out of Tommy. 

His dick got interested.

That made things a little awkward. Especially since Tommy decided at that precise moment to grab the hem of Adam's shirt, his fingers brushing Adam's stomach. 

His breath caught, and the tweezers slipped. He managed to scratch Tommy's cheek. 

“Ouch... What the fuck?” 

“You're groping me.” He sounded accusing, his voice a little high. 

“I'm... not.” Tommy closed his eyes, the long lashes distracting Adam even more. “I need something to hold onto.”

Oh fuck. His head was spinning. This was so not going well. “Okay.” He brushed the scratch mark with his thumb.

Tommy opened his eyes, looking up, and Adam didn't know what to do. These things kept happening in his life, these unexpected incidents, with friends, with family, with strangers. This was so unexpected. 

He pulled at Tommy's skin just above his eyebrow and plucked another stray hair off. 

Tommy didn't say anything, but his fists in Adam's shirt tightened. His knuckles were now pressing against Adam's bare stomach, and his wrists were dangerously close to Adam's crotch. 

He plucked another hair and then another, and Tommy let out a whimper even though he was biting his lip to keep it in. 

“Turns me on,” Adam said before he could stop himself. Shit. 

Tommy seemed surprised. “My pain?”

“The noises you make.”

“Oh... Whoa.”

He was holding Tommy's chin, tilting his head back to get the light from the right angle. Everything felt intimate, and it shouldn't have. “You sound obscene.” 

Tommy just looked at him, then bit his lip like he always did when he concentrated on something. “I'm clearly groping you. I should probably let go.”

He should. How did this happen? 

“I'mma let go,” Tommy said, but he didn't. 

How long would a moment last between two people if neither did anything with it? “Tommy...”

Instead of freeing Adam, Tommy leaned forward, resting his cheek against Adam's stomach. “In a minute.”

Yeah.

Tommy pushed Adam's shirt out of the way, then kissed his navel and licked his skin slowly. It was evil. 

Adam stopped breathing. 

"You can't..." He tried to say that they shouldn't because _they'd_ know, but then he felt the sting of Tommy's teeth, and everything that might have been reasonable left his mind. 

The smell of blood made his teeth itch. 

"Sorry," Tommy whispered. "Fuck. Didn't mean to..."

He had little options at this point, especially since he was turning already, shifting further away from his human mask. "Run!"

Tommy looked up, saw his face, but didn't even flinch. "If you want."

"If I want? No! No permission. Don't be careless."

Tommy leaned back against the sink, the stool under him creaking. "Barely holding back, never wanted this, not with anyone. Don't wanna run."

Adam was still holding the tweezers, and he set them down on the table very carefully, wondering why they'd never had this urge before. They'd known each other for almost three years now. They'd both been vampires for a lot longer. 

He grabbed Tommy's throat, and lifted him to his feet, noticing the way Tommy's eyes turned from shocked to relieved to excited in a heartbeat. This was bad. 

"Do it," Tommy said, pure challenge in the way he spoke and how he held himself up against Adam's hold. 

"What if we end up separated? What if they won't approve? What if we fuck it up?"

Tommy opened his mouth, revealing his teeth and tongue. "Just stop before the blood bond happens."

"How? Have you done this before?"

Tommy tried to shake his head, but Adam's hold was too tight. Instead he closed his eyes and moaned. "Please?"

"You should've asked Sutan to do this. How did this happen? How the fuck am I supposed to walk away?"

Tommy grabbed the hand that was holding his throat, digging his nails into Adam's skin through his shirt. "I need..."

He had to be crazy because he was leaning closer, whispering, "What? What do you need, Tommy?"

Tommy's fingers found Adam's shirt, curled into fists there, yanking Adam forward. "Bite me."

He'd never tasted vampire blood, not since the first time, the time he was still human and about to die. He'd never had the urge, not with Tommy, not with anyone he'd ever met. 

There was a reason why this was such a bad idea, but still, when he looked at Tommy, his open mouth, half-closed eyes, his sharp teeth, all he could think about was the taste and the feel of it. He let go of Tommy's throat, and then quickly grabbed his shirt because Tommy's legs gave in. "I've always loved your scent."

"Do it. I don't care if they'll know. I want-"

Adam pressed a finger on Tommy's lips, smeared the lip gloss there, pulling Tommy's lower lip down. He pushed his thumb against one sharp tooth, breaking the skin, watching as blood ran down his finger, watched the drop that was almost falling on Tommy's waiting tongue. When it happened Tommy closed his eyes, touched the roof of his mouth with his tongue, and swallowed. 

Tommy didn't let out a sound, just took hold of Adam's wrist, and licked the thumb, his lips soft against Adam's fingers. "Bite me," Tommy said, sharp teeth and gentle tongue attacking anything they could reach, including Adam's wrist. "Bite me."

He lifted Tommy one-handed onto the counter next to the sink, and pressed closer between Tommy's thighs, one hand on Tommy's ass, the other one still in Tommy's grasp, getting licked and nibbled. He nuzzled Tommy's neck, and Tommy went rigid, quiet, his hold on Adam's wrist tightening. 

When he sank his teeth into Tommy's neck it nearly knocked him off his feet. They said tasting another vampire was the best high you'd ever experience. They weren't wrong. 

He didn't want to stop, didn't want to let go, and then he felt Tommy's teeth break the skin of his wrist, felt the blood flow, felt dizzy with pleasure. He didn't know how long it would take for the blood bond to form, but right now he didn't even care. He just wanted this. 

Adam pushed at their clothes, tried to open their pants, blindly working with the buttons and zippers and belts, Tommy helping him. When he got his hand down Tommy's pants he groaned, pleased. He had a single-minded goal: to get inside, to have that satisfying trinity connection. 

Tommy lifted himself enough for Adam to pull his pants off. It was nothing but necessary action to get what they wanted, what they needed, the blood flow the most important thing happening between them. 

There were bottles of lotion everywhere, and he managed to drop most of them, blindly searching for something that would allow him to enter Tommy without hurting him. Anything. When he did find a jar of cream he lifted Tommy up, and Tommy quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, holding himself up with an arm around Adam's neck, even grabbing his hair painfully hard. 

Adam pressed Tommy against the wall, pushed two fingers inside him, and felt his body tense and relax, felt the sharp intake of breath where Tommy's mouth was still on his wrist, sucking. 

They might have never done this, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like home when Adam pushed inside Tommy's body, when Tommy's heat surrounded him, welcomed him, and they were both shaking, trembling, completely connected. 

After that it became slow. Adam stayed inside Tommy, not pulling out, no need to move, just all the need to feel. He licked Tommy's neck, sucked hard, loving the taste of his blood, loving the feel of him. 

He moved only after Tommy's hand in his hair became violently painful, showing him what Tommy needed. He pulled almost entirely out, fucking into him hard and sharp, and Tommy whined, mouth going slack against Adam's wrist. He wanted to tell Tommy not to stop, that he wanted them to do it this way, all the way, but he couldn't speak, didn't want to let go. He did it again, thrusting slowly this time, moving his hips gently, rolling them, coaxing Tommy into that same movement, and when that happened he lost a few moments, lost them to pleasure and too much stimulation. 

Adam grabbed Tommy's ass, feeling Tommy's hole stretched around his cock, and it took every stretch of his willpower not to come right then. He growled, biting down harder, his fingers bruising for sure. 

Then he felt warm streaks of come on his stomach, and he had to see, had to let go of Tommy's neck to look down. When he saw the come sliding down Tommy's cock he came without a warning, without realizing how close he'd been. He bit Tommy again, pulling in a fresh set of blood, groaning, pulsing inside Tommy's body. 

They stayed like that for a while, completely out of it, holding each other up, Tommy's hands around his neck, his own hugging Tommy's middle. He really needed to sit down, but he didn't want to pull out yet, didn't want to let go. 

"Oh wow..." Tommy finally said. 

He smiled. Yeah, wow. Incredible. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered in Tommy's ear. 

A laugh was his answer. "I'm not walking to the party."

They weren't even fashionably late, just so fucking late the party would be over before they got there. "I'm not making you."

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, leaning his head against Adam's shoulder. 

"Wait," Adam said softly, and started pulling out slow and easy. Tommy whined a little, kissing his neck, hiding his face there.

Adam didn't know what to do next. There were endless options, and bed sounded the most alluring. So did shower. He put a hand on Tommy's ass to hold him up, and then used his other hand to push Tommy's hair back so he could look at him. Tommy's chin and lips were bloody, and without thinking Adam licked him. Tommy just smiled, his eyes still closed. "I had no idea it would be like this." He was still high from the blood, but also feeling relaxed and happy. 

"Me neither."

"How does anyone ask permission for that?" He licked Tommy's chin again, then pulled his lower lip between his own. Tommy's tongue darted out, gentle and wet and sweet. 

Adam wanted to own everything of him. 

Tommy kissed him, sucked his tongue into his mouth, and sank his teeth into it. It hurt, and Adam relaxed even more, humming low in his throat. His dick showed interest again, and it made him laugh. 

They had a lot of explaining to do for missing the party, for engaging in actions like this, for not contacting anyone even after everything went crazy-good between them. Adam would worry about that later. Right now, all he wanted to do was fill the tub and make Tommy bleed. 

 

The End


End file.
